Self Combust
by Liz1969
Summary: Just a one shot with Ranger Smut


**All Characters belong to Janet Evanovich. This story is meant to be fun!**

_**Contains SMUT! It has to if Ranger is involved!**_

**Self Combust**

**RPOV**

I knew she had spent the night in my apartment last night. I had offered her a place to stay when things were getting a little hairy with one of her FTA's. Some of those people were flat out nuts and Stephanie had a history of having some of them break into her apartment.

I had worked a double shift at one of Rangeman's offsite accounts and was just getting home as the sun was rising. My plan was to jump in the shower and then get some sleep. But like always whenever I see her my body has a mind of its own. I leaned into the doorframe of my bedroom and watched her sleep. I liked that she felt safe in my apartment and in my bed. I just wish she would let her guard down and stay in my apartment for more than just sleep!

I had thoughts running through my head of things I would like to do to her right now but I've found myself in this very situation with her many times before and she shows a pretty steel resolve. Ever since our one night together she holds me at a distance. It's my own fault, I thought I could fan the flames of my lust for her that night but instead it only caused an inferno. I've never been the relationship type plus my life runs a little on the dangerous side. The feelings I had the morning after our incredible night together scared the shit out of me. So I did the most stupid thing possible and convinced her to patch things up with Morelli. And ever since then I have been trying in vain to get her back in my bed. I still lust her, but more than that I love her.

I kicked off my boots and decided to crawl in next to her for a minute before heading in to take a shower. Steph was hunkered down nice and warm under the covers, I slid in behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist and spooned her into me. She nestled in and I pulled her hair to the side and laid light kisses down her neck. She looked over her shoulder at me and asked me what time it was. "It's 6. a.m. babe." I said.

I felt my erection straining in my pants and she must have to, I turned her head towards me and kissed her lips, our tongues touched. I lightly stroked her hip with my fingers. I whispered in her ear that I had enough energy left to make us both really happy. She licked her lips letting me know she was bouncing that idea around for a few seconds. I pushed myself up and pulled my t-shirt off, I was just about to strip my pants off when that look appeared on Stephanie's face. I knew that look well, it was the look she always got right before she jumped up and put distance between us. "Um, I better get up, I should probably head out early I have a lot of skips to catch today." she said. I didn't want to push so I gently nudged her down and said, "Steph hey babe, don't panic. I'll let you rest a little longer, I need to hop in the shower anyway." She let a out a little sigh which from experience is usually equal parts relief and frustration. Stephanie and I do this dance a lot! I hopped up off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

**SPOV**

I blew out a breath, "God I wanted him so bad! He was so sexy, but I needed to protect myself. I knew he wasn't interested in commitment and I wasn't interested in casual sex. Okay so maybe it wouldn't exactly be casual sex...I knew he loved me..in his own way, he protected me, respected me and was always there for me but I was having a hard time letting down my guard.

I heard the shower turn on and the thought of him standing under the water naked made my nipples hard and made me tingle between my legs. I pushed my face into the pillow blowing out a sigh of frustration. But pushing my face into the pillow only made it worse. The pillow smelled just like Ranger..._Shit! _I had a conversation with myself, "Get a grip Steph, you aren't with Morelli right now, you're an adult, it isn't like he's a stranger, live a little, Shit I need an orgasm...I DESERVE AN ORGASM! Go get in the shower with him and take the bull by the horn...or so to speak."

I pulled off my t-shirt and panties and headed for the bathroom door. The door was only half closed, I stepped in. My breath caught, my cheeks got hot, my mouth dropped open. I couldn't move I was frozen in place with equal parts of embarrassment and fucking lust!

I saw Ranger through the glass doors of the shower, he was pushed up with his back to the shower wall pumping away on his cock. He was so engrossed he didn't notice me, thank God! Maybe I could wipe the drool off my chin and back out of there. I heard the friction mixed with the water and heard his shallow breaths. He had his balls cupped in one hand and was stroking his perfect, luscious cock with his right hand. He must have been getting close because his pumping got faster and I heard a muffled "Fuck." escape from his lips. He stayed back against the wall and I quietly tip toed backwards out of the bathroom.

My cheeks were hot from embarrassment and I'm sure bright red as well. I was frozen, unable to move, shit I violated his privacy and I wanted to die. But shit it was soooo hot too! Thank God he was otherwise occupied and didn't notice me standing there. As I bent to grab my t-shirt and panties off of the floor I heard the shower shut off.

Damn, think Steph. I tried to push my brain into drive and throw my t-shirt and panties back on. I didn't want to embarrass him or make him mad by letting him find out what I just saw him doing. I sat back on the bed and tried to pull myself together before he came out of the bathroom. My knees were weak and my heart was racing.

Okay, what's the big deal, I had to know that he jerked off, all guys do. Hell I've put some serious mileage on my shower massager trying to get myself off. It's just that well I was raised Catholic and we were always told we could go blind doing that. And to be perfectly honest I wasn't comfortable talking about it. Needless to say when I'm feeling the urge I make sure ALL of my doors are dead bolted INCLUDING the bathroom. I have a history of people breaking into my apartment and didn't want to get caught self serving myself.

Ranger opened the bathroom door and headed over to the bed with just a towel around his waist. "Hey babe, what's up you're looking kind of crazy" I said, " What do you mean?" Ranger said, "You're cheeks are all red and you look like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar" You've seen me in less than my towel before. How come you're blushing?"

The last thing I wanted to do was fess up that I invaded his privacy in the shower. I didn't want to make things awkward between us, but Ranger has ESP and he ALWAYS knows when I'm holding out.

Just spill it Steph, tell him you were going to surprise him in the shower but walked in on him servicing himself and you're really sorry.

"Babe."

I looked up at him "Shit did I say that out loud?"

Ranger's eyebrow raised and it looked like he was trying not to smile, he didn't look like he wanted to die from embarrassment like I would have. I stuttered out, "I'm really sorry, its just the door wasn't closed all the way and I was going to surprise you, but then, I mean, you were...I guess I shouldn't ..shit I'm soooo embarrassed..."

"Steph, easy..." he said trying really hard to put his blank face on but failing miserably. Instead he looked like he had an almost mischievous look instead. He pulled me up off the bed and and tucked one of my curls behind my ear. He leaned over and kissed my neck, "Are you sure your just embarrassed because you nipples look like they are ready to poke holes right through your t-shirt. He ran his hands down my sides and he pushed his hand between my legs and felt how damp my panties were.

**RPOV**

I couldn't stifle the moan or the hard on I had. I bent and kissed her neck I whispered in her ear. "Feeling how wet your panties are I'd say you liked what you saw in the shower." I kissed all the way down her neck and pulled her t-shirt over her head. I bent down and sucked her nipple until she let out a moan. I attacked her mouth with mine. Our tongues tangled together. I snatched her panties off of her body with a rip. She pulled my towel from my body and grabbed my cock. She moaned in my ear. God I've never wanted anyone so bad. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I drove my hard cock into her with so much force I thought I might hurt her, I continued thrusting into her with her legs still wrapped around my waist I made my way over to the bed and sat down keeping her legs around me and my cock planted firmly inside of her as she rode me. Fuck this women makes me insanely horny. I just came in the shower 15 minutes ago and I'm already on the fast track to my next orgasm. Stephanie let out a loud shout of ecstasy as I felt here walls tighten and her juices surround me. That's all it took, I fucking lost it. I pumped into her until I was empty.

Note to self...ALWAYS leave bathroom door open when jerking off in the shower!


End file.
